l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Rich Wulf
Rich Wulf was the lead writer on the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team. He has also worked on several of the RPG books. Works * Shadow - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/1/shadow.html Lotus Edition * News of Rokugan - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/7/h7e01p65.htm Dawn of the Empire * Dawn of the Empire - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/1/dawn.html * A Gathering of Thunder - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/1/gathering.html Diamond Edition * The Last Stand of the Hare Clan - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/6/h6e02p35.htm * Broken Tiger - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/6/h6e06p80.htm - with Shawn Carman Gold Edition * Promises - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e09p150.htm * A Lion's Honor - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e08p65.htm - with Shawn Carman * Blessings and Curses - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e07p75.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part I - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p170.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part II - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p175.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part III - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p180.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part IV - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p185.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part V - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p190.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part VI - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p195.htm * Enlightened Madness, Part VII - Unknown - http://kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e06p200.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter One - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd1.htm - with Shawn Carman * A Hero's Death, Chapter Two - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd2.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter Three - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd3.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter Four - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd4.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter Five - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd5.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter Six - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd6.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd7.htm * A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/herosd8.htm * Unfinished Business - Prelude - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/unfinp.htm * Unfinished Business - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/unfin1.htm * Unfinished Business, Part II - Unknown - http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/5/h5e07p85.htm Statistics *Fictions: 25 (does not include all his fictions) *Abbreviated Fictions: 25 / 27 *Kills: 28 *Unnamed Kills: 85 *Total kills: 113 *Kills per fiction: 28/25 = 112% *Most written for faction: Dragon Clan (8) *Least written for faction: Phoenix Clan (0) On Screen Kills * Ryoshun - Dawn of the Empire * Mirumoto Tesai - Broken Tiger * Matsu Domotai - A Lion's Honor * Kokujin Kobai - Enlightened Madness, Part II - (temporarily) * Hitomi Akuai - Enlightened Madness, Part II, Part III * Kakita Rensei - A Hero's Death, Chapter Three * "Miya Shoin" - A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven * Moshi Kakau - A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight * Gusai - A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight * Kazuhiro - Shadow * Kano - Shadow * Soseki - Shadow Off Screen Kills * Doji Yasurugi - A Gathering of Thunder * Isawa Ariminhime - A Gathering of Thunder * Mirumoto Masazumi - Broken Tiger * Soshi Ippei - Promises * Soshi Eiji - Promises * Matsu Giriko - A Lion's Honor * Seppun Toshiken - Blessings and Curses * Togashi Gaijutsu - Enlightened Madness, Part I * Togashi Mikoto - Enlightened Madness, Part I * Togashi Rinjin - Enlightened Madness, Part I * Togashi Yama - Enlightened Madness, Part I * Hoshi Maseru - Enlightened Madness, Part I * "Gusai" - A Hero's Death, Chapter Two * Mirumoto Tokeru - A Hero's Death, Chapter Two * Isawa Ijime - A Hero's Death, Chapter Two * Isuto - A Hero's Death, Chapter Five Unnamed Kills * 2 un-named Mirumoto with Mirumoto Tesai - Broken Tiger * some un-named kolat assassins - Broken Tiger * 6 un-named Tsuno (4 by Matsu Turi, 2 by Matsu Domotai) - A Lion's Honor * 2 un-named Lion under the command of Matsu Domotai (1 Akodo). - A Lion's Honor * 1 un-named kikage zumi in Kyuden Hitomi. - Enlightened Madness, Part I * 38 un-named Hoshi sohei under Hoshi Maseru and Hoshi Kaelung - Enlightened Madness, Part I * at least 7 un-named dark ise zumi led by Kokujin Kobai - Enlightened Madness, Part II * at least 12 un-named tattooed bakemono led by Kokujin Kobai - Enlightened Madness, Part II * at least 8 un-named dark ise zumi killed by Hitomi Akuai - Enlightened Madness, Part II, Part III * All of the Naga delegation to Kyuden Hitomi in 1130. (except Kazaq) - Enlightened Madness, Part III * Utaku Yu-Pan's father, mother, brother and three sisters. - A Hero's Death, Chapter One * several un-named Mirumoto under Mirumoto Rosanjin - Unfinished Business * 2 un-named warriors of the Tribe of Noriaki - Shadow Factions Written for * All - Unfinished Business - Prelude, Dawn of the Empire, A Gathering of Thunder * Dragon Clan - Broken Tiger, Unfinished Business, Enlightened Madness, Part I, Part II, Part III, Part IV, Part V, Part VI * Crane Clan - Blessings and Curses * Lion Clan - A Lion's Honor * Scorpion Clan - Unfinished Business, Part II, Promises * Shadowlands - Shadow * Boar Clan - Enlightened Madness, Part III, Part IV, Part V, Part VI * Hare Clan - The Last Stand of the Hare Clan * Group - A Hero's Death, Chapter One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight Category:Writers